sueniafandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
First Age :During the First Age of Erdyn, the world was covered in an ever present mist of arcane energy, one that hid a myriad of threats. From within this fog there existed an entity known as the Everlasting Tree. While many existed like it, the Tree had a unique property that differentiated from others of its kind: the ability of creation. To better protect itself and the children it had adopted for its own, it had given form to the first of the gods. :Now a new race, the gods began to use their powers to drive away the primordial mist from the world and allowing new forms of life to emerge from the saturated earth. However, the gods were soon confronted by the being only known as Chaos. In the ensuing conflict between the two belligerents, Chaos destroyed the Everlasting Tree. Using the inherent magic of the Tree, which they retrieved from his smouldering ruins, the gods entrapped the beast and imprison it after separating the limbs from the main body as they couldn't kill it. :Now that they had dealt with Chaos, the gods turned their attention to their new world. In an attempt to make a home, they transformed the landscape into one that would allow the flourishing of life. :Although they considered it a paradise, others did not see it that way. Those creatures that once lived within the arcane mists retaliated against the gods in a war that brought them to their limits. In a last stand, the gods went against their own creed and desolated the physical forms and purged their souls into the soil. Eventually, new races emerged from the beasts' shattered souls; particularly humans. As a precaution, the gods began creating new races to help reduce their population through the potential of crowding. Birth of Civilization :Along with many of their sibling races, the gods formed their own kingdom. By utilizing the giants, a race that descended from Primordial Creatures, the gods constructed Char Actus for themselves and their most devoted. Their human followers was gifted the kingdom of Trigutan that laid within the shadows of Char Actus atop of the mountain. :From the home of Trigutan, humans began to spread as their gods did as well. To increase their power over others and their own kind, the gods create the Dark Abyss to act as a prison, entombing Chaos and other beings within its walls. :After some time, the gods discover that the death of mortals led to their souls being devoured by Chaos, slowly reviving it with each death. To stop this from happening, the gods forged the afterlife to house the souls of both gods and mortals before they were to be returned. :Facing some friction between various factions, many gods decide upon splitting themselves off and forming new pantheons, taking their human followers with them. Over time, these pantheons formed themselves their own culture, style and magic. Within each pantheon, they create their own afterlives to have better control over the souls of their followers. Demon War :After several hundred years of relative peace among kingdoms and countries, the residents of the Underworld, called demons, begin to be united beneath the banner of a singular Demon King. They begin to fuel their armouries to churn out weapons of war to be waged against the gods and mortals that might oppose them. ::The Underworld was the realm born from the negative emotions and thoughts from mortals, gods, and animals that had passed through the afterlife. The excess emotions eventually gave birth to the first of the demons.